One Night Stand
by BJLfan23
Summary: AU One shot. Pure LP smut. R&R.


**_One Night Stand_**

_10:00p.m. Saturday night._

Lucas Scott sat lonely at the bar observing the people surrounding him. He was on a mission - a mission to get laid.

One night stands weren't usually his thing, but he was desperate. It had been six months since he had broken up with his bitch of a girlfriend, Brooke Davis, who had been cheating on him for God knows how long. So not only was he horny, he was also heartbroken.

After a few minutes of playing with iPhone and occasionally browsing the scene, he looked up to find a blonde sitting next to him at the bar, drinking an olive martini. Her back was to him, but from what he could see she was tall, slim and was wearing a rather tight little black dress which hugged her figure perfectly.

As she spun around in the stationary stool to face the front of the bar, the rest of her features were exposed. Lucas looked intently from the corner of his eye. His gaze first fell upon her ridiculously long, tanned legs and soon followed up to her breasts which were on full display due to the tightness of her dress. When he finally reached to her face, he was mesmerized by her emerald green eyes which were now in contact with his ocean blue orbs. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. So he began with a casual hello.

"Hi"

"Hi" she replied as she quickly broke the eye contact.

"I'm Lucas"

"You mean your name is Lucas." she said, nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah. I think that's what I said?" he replied with a confused look on his face.

"No, you said that you are Lucas - implying that you're the only one. And I've got news for you. You definitely aren't."

He laughed awkwardly at remark. Was that a joke?

There was a brief silence before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a really horrible day dealing with my asshole of a boss" she said as she turned towards him.

"Um, it's okay. Same here actually. Tree Hill definitely has its share of assholes."

The blonde chuckled. "Peyton Sawyer." she said as she reached out a hand toward him.

"The one and only, right?" he asked, jokingly.

She smiled, shyly, as they shook hands.

"So what do you do, Peyton?"

"I work over at Red Bedroom records. You know, managing artists and so." she replied.

"Wow, that's impressive. So I'm guessing you know a lot of famous people" Lucas said as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah, the job definitely has its perks, but on days like this, I wish I could just quit" she said, rolling her perfect green eyes.

"How about you?" she asked, her full attention on him.

"I coach the Ravens over at Tree Hill high." he responded.

"So _you're_ the famous Coach Scott. I've read numerous articles about your big shot team in the newspaper. I hear they're a pretty big deal in this town."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's kind of amazing that we're getting the recognition."

Lucas was getting anxious. This was definitely the girl he wanted to bring home with him that night. He just wasn't sure as to how he would initiate it.

Peyton couldn't help but to stare at him. Soft blonde hair, chiseled jaw line, gorgeous blue eyes, and a mighty fine body which definitely belonged to an athlete. His features alone made her think very naught things which in turn were making her wet.

"So can I get you another drink, Peyton?" he asked, noticing the now empty glass in her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks" she replied.

As he motioned over to the bartender, she fixed her wavy blonde hair and shifted so that her legs were fully exposed to him. She rarely ever gave herself away like this, but it was also very rare that she met someone like Lucas; someone who took the time to get to know her instead of using a lame pick-up line on her. She was feeling frisky tonight.

Lucas soon noticed her change in posture and was immediately fixated on the flesh exposed in front of him. He tried not to stare for too long, but it was very difficult. He watched as she wrapped her perfect, pink lips around the rim of the martini glass. All he could imagine was having those perfect lips wrapped around his cock.

She could tell that he was obviously checking her out so she flashed him a sexy grin and began to rub her knee seductively. He watched as she touched herself and began to feel slightly turned on. Their eyes met once more, but this time for more than thirty seconds. It was as if they were silently fucking each other with their eyes. Both boiling with want and desire and lust.

Lucas could hardly contain himself. She was clearly asking for it. He needed to make his move. It was either now or never.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked calmly, silently praying that she say yes.

"I thought you'd never ask" she replied sexily.

He smiled. Taking her by the hand, he lead her to the front of the bar, surpassing the dance floor filled with drunken people. Peyton's heart was pounding. What was she doing? She hardly knew the guy, and yet here she was about to get it on with a complete stranger. The excitement alone motivated her to push him against the wall as soon as they exited the bar.

"What?" he asked, with a giant grin on his face.

"Kiss me" she replied.

He happily obliged & bent down to meet his lips with hers for the first time. It was a quick peck that only left him wanting more. Leaning down once more, he kissed her again. This time with more pressure and passion. He could tell that Peyton was enjoying it as she slid her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, she slowly parted her lips, giving his tongue entrance into her hot mouth. She slightly moaned at the contact of both of their tongues meeting, the taste of liquor on each other intoxicating them even more. Lucas slowly moved his hands from her face, down to her waist, and finally rested them on her ass. Her perfect, perky ass.

"Hey, get a room!" yelled an onlooker.

They quickly broke from their make out session to realize that they were still in public.

"Let's get out of here" husked Lucas.

Other than a few mentions of where each lived, the entire ride home was silent. Lucas occasionally would take hold of Peyton's hand at a red light while she would slide her hand up his thigh, playfully teasing him for what was to come.

As soon as they entered his apartment, their lips immediately met and were locked in a heavy kiss. Lucas didn't even bother turning on a light and quickly lifted Peyton off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them to his bedroom.

Kicking off his shoes, he carefully pushed her onto his bed, their lips still intact. Peyton pulled away, gasping for air. As soon as she opened her eyes, a rush of butterflies had filled her stomach. She took a second to scan his room, and then her eyes soon rested on Lucas.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"We don't have any protection" she whispered.

She watched as he slid his hand down to the back pocket of his jeans, only to pull out a square shaped object that appeared to be a condom.

"Well, aren't you prepared?" she said, smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" he groaned, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Waiting?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's kinda been a while."

"How long?"

"Too long" he husked.

"Yeah? Well you're in for a good time, Lucas. 'Cause I'm gonna fuck your brains out" she whispered into his ear.

Lucas groaned at her words and watched as she bit her lip before attacking his lips once again with a searing, hot kiss.

Before he knew it, she was on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt. Her lips moved down to his chin and across his jaw line. She then took her time attacking his neck with wet, hot kisses. The sounds coming from his mouth and the hardness that was now pressing against her thigh were turning her on more than ever as she kissed down his now revealed, muscular torso.

She sat up, now straddling his lap. Seductively looking into his eyes, she began to unbuckle his belt, purposefully brushing her hands against the hardness that was aching to be released. Lucas looked up to her and watched in awe as he rested his hands on her silky, smooth thighs.

Peyton then bent down to press kisses against his abs and then down to his stomach, just above where he needed her most. Lucas sighed at the feeling. She was so close to his dick. The thought alone made him even harder.

"What do you want, Lucas?" she whispered, now stroking the length of him through his black boxer briefs.

"I want you to suck my cock, Peyton" he replied with a moan.

"You want me to suck your cock?" she teased as she finally pulled down his boxers along with his jeans. His cocks sprung free. Peyton looked at it in amazement. He was so big. Bigger than she'd ever seen in her 25 years of existence. She had no idea how he would ever fit into her tight pussy.

Lucas looked down to see her staring at his massive hard on. "You like what you see?"

"Mmmhmm. So big."

She then decided to tease him a bit more and began to lightly stroke him. Lucas immediately began to buck his hips at the contact. She watched as he threw his back and parted his lips and let out the sexiest moan she had ever heard escape a man.

As she ran her hand downs his shaft and slowly down to his balls, he could hardly take it anymore.

"Peyton, please" he desperately whispered.

Before he could say anymore, he felt her begin to lick the tip of him.

"Fuck" he muttered.

She soon took his length into her mouth and began to suck hard - the sounds escaping from Lucas' mouth encouraging her to take more and more of his magnificent cock.

"Ahhh, yes. Just like that, baby" he moaned, already feeling so close to a sweet release.

Peyton quickened the pace as she sucked harder and faster, all while moaning at the feel of his hard dick sliding in and out of her mouth.

"You like that?" she teased.

"Uh huh" he managed to breathe out.

From the look on his face, she could tell that he was about to cum. His hands had been buried within her wavy blonde hair and were now involuntarily guiding her movements.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna cuuu…"

Peyton kept sucking. She wanted to taste him. _All of him_. One hand had been furiously pumping away at his glorious cock while the other squeezed his balls. The stimulation was too much for Lucas to handle as he now felt a familiar fire burning through his lower belly. His hips bucked a final time before releasing hot shots of cum directly into her mouth.

"Mmmm. So good." moaned Peyton as she sucked every drop he had to offer.

Lucas was shocked. This was the first time any girl had ever swallowed while giving him head. It definitely turned him on even more.

She looked up to him and found him still struggling to catch his breath. His face looked rather relaxed and at ease. It was as if his orgasm had taken him to another world. She took the opportunity to lie down next to him until he came down from his high.

"Damn, you give good head" he managed to say between heaves.

She turned to him and laughed. He looked at her in the eyes and was mesmerized once again by her beauty. He also realized that she was still fully clothed. This had to change.

He mustered up enough energy to hover over her tiny frame.

"We need to get you out of this" he said, tugging at her dress.

"Take it off" she husked.

Lucas looked into her eyes once more before getting another taste of soft lips. He then moved down to her neck and immediately attacked her pulse point. The feel of his hot breath on her neck was driving her crazy. His hands began to familiarize themselves with her gorgeous body as they traveled from her thighs, over her waist and torturously over her breasts.

He felt the zipper of her dress on the left side of her body and slowly began to unzip. He then broke away from their heavy makeout session and stood at the edge of the bed. He started with her sexy pair of black pumps first and then leaned over to pull her dress down.

Being the gentlemen that he is, he carefully placed her dress on the chair next to the bed. Peyton smiled at his kind action and was impressed with him. Usually at this point, the guy would practically be ripping her dress off, but Lucas was different. She like that he was taking his time with her, even if this was meant to be a one night stand.

He returned to the edge of the bed and marveled at the beauty lying in front of him. There she was, sprawled out in a sexy lace red bra and matching red thong. The sight alone was making him hard again.

"So sexy" he whispered.

Leaning forward, he placed a sweet kiss on her right ankle. Peyton sexily bit her fingernail in anticipation for what was to come. He grinned at her and soon made his was up her calve and pressed kisses over her knee and finally on her inner thigh.

He decided to tease her the way she did to him and pressed kisses all over her belly soon focusing on the area just above where she wanted him most. His hands trailed along her hips and his fingers soon disappeared beneath the fabric of her lacy red thong.

She was clean shaven and wet. _Very wet_. She moaned at the contact and found herself gripping the sheets. He ran his fingers along her folds and quickly removed them from her underwear.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

He didn't answer. Instead he hooked his fingers around her thong and pulled it down over her legs. After marveling once again at her beauty, he took each ankle by the hand and dragged her to the edge of the bed.

Getting down on his knees, he was now at level with her juicy pussy. He teased her once again by kissing the areas around the one place she needed him. Looking up, he found her propped on her elbows with a angry look on her face. Why was he doing this to her?

He grinned at her wolfishly. "What do you want, Peyton?" he asked in a rather mocking tone.

"You know what I want" she replied.

"But I don't. You have to tell me" he whispered as he ran his fingers once again over her wetness.

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her soft lips. She immediately threw her head back and groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked again, still attacking her outer lips.

"I…I want you to eat me out. Eat me out, Lucas" she moaned.

Spreading her lips apart, he darted out his tongue and ran it all over her pussy. Her hips bucked wildly at this. He hadn't yet reached her clit, as he saved that for last. He decided to instead tease her insides, by slowly inserting a finger.

"FUCK!" shouted Peyton.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Oh, yes!" she moaned.

He then inserted another finger and proceeded to eat her out.

"Mmmm, my clit. Eat my clit."

As he slowly pumped his fingers, he flicked his tongue over her throbbing clit. Her hips were now lifted off the bed and burying his face. He tried to keep up with her movements all while steadily licking and sucking on her juicy clit.

"Mm, you taste so fucking good Peyton" he moaned.

"Don't stop, baby. Don't stop" she whispered.

"Cum for me baby. I want you to cum all over my fingers" he moaned, now quickening the speed of his thrusts.

As he continued to suck on her engorged clit, Peyton began to feel the beginning of her sweet release. She gripped his hair and bucked her hips wildly in the air while moving them in conjunction with his tongue.

Lucas could feel her inner walls grip around his fingers and knew that it wouldn't be too long before she came.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh, fuuuck. Right there. ..Just like that, baby. Ahhhhhh!"

She felt the final wave of ecstasy move through her entire body, vibrating deep within her pussy. Her hips were up in the air and the loudest moans escaped from her mouth as she came hard.

Lucas removed his fingers and licked up the juices that had just left her body. He looked up to find her trembling and breathing heavily, still coming down from her high. He stood up and took the opportunity to run his hand along her sides in attempt to soothe her. Realizing that she was still wearing her bra, he trailed his hand up to her breasts and cupped them instantly. He moaned at how perfectly they fit into his hands.

Peyton groaned at his touch. Her eyes were still shut from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. Her chest still heaving, she didn't move.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"Mmm. I'm more than okay" she said, smiling.

She finally opened her eyes to find him standing over her. She looked down to find his cock standing proud once again.

Slowly propping herself on her elbows again, she reached back to remove her bra. He stood and watched in awe as her breasts fell free from the sexy constraint.

They were both now fully naked, ready to take the next step. It amazed him as to how they hadn't even actually had sex yet. If oral was that good for them, he couldn't even imagine how amazing it would feel once he entered her hot pussy.

"Turn around" he whispered

She leaned up to kiss him before turning over on the bed. He lifted her hips so that she was now on all fours. He ran his hands over her tight, little ass before giving it a playful smack.

Peyton whimpered at his touch. This was her favorite position to be fucked in.

After covering up with a condom, he lined himself up at her awaiting entrance. He decided that they had had enough teasing for the night and that it was now time for some hardcore fucking.

He quickly slipped his cock inside of her pussy and went in as far as he could. Both moaned at the initial feelings of ecstasy. Gripping her hips, he then began to move slowly, yet forcefully.

"Fuck. So good, baby" moaned Peyton. He was so big, yet he fit so perfectly within her. She loved the feeling of her pussy being stretched by his huge cock.

Grunting, Lucas leaned forward and pressed feather light kisses along her back. He watched as she shivered at his touch. She was so fucking tight.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Mhmmm. Faster, fuck me harder" she yelled.

He immediately quickened his thrusts as his hips now smacked against her ass deliciously. He watched as she buried her head into the pillows in effort to shield her loud moans. God, she looked so sexy.

She had decided that she wanted some control, so she abruptly stopped his movements and forcefully pushed him back onto the bed. He watched as she sexily straddled his hips and his jaw dropped at the stunning view in front of him.

"I'm gonna ride your brains out, Scott" she whispered into his ear.

He smirked at her statement and quickly lined up his cock to her entrance. She clamped down onto his hardness and he moaned as the tip entered her wet core.

As soon as he was completely inside of her, she began to move up and down, her hands resting on his thighs for support. He watched as her breasts bounced and couldn't help himself but to reach up and fondle them, making sure to pinch her erect nipples in the process.

"Ahhhh, you feel so good baby" he moaned.

"Yeah? You like that don't you?" she moaned, now quickening the speed of her thrusts.

"Fuck yeah. Ride that dick." he yelled, now gripping her hips in effort to slow her down.

But she didn't budge. She was so close to cumming. Her clit was now deliciously smacking against his pelvic bone with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cuuuum" she yelled as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Lucas shivered as he felt her pussy twitch and squeeze around his cock. He tried to think of other nonsexual things in effort to stall his own oncoming orgasm. This was too much for him to handle and he was surprised that he had even lasted that long.

As she came down from her second high of the night, he took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was now on top.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at the handsome sight before her. He looked at her and sexily smirked. She reached around his neck and brought him down into a sensual kiss. Her hands traveled over his buff shoulders, along his toned back and finally rested on his ass. She gave his globes a playful squeeze and he moaned into the kiss.

Prying her legs apart, he rubbed his cock up and down her swollen pussy, making sure to pay extra attention to her clit.

He watched her bite her lip in attempt to stifle a soft moan. Slowly entering her once again, he gripped her hips. With the amount of riding she had previously done, he was now dangerously close to cumming.

"Fuck me harder, baby. I want you to cum" she moaned.

He immediately began to thrust harder and faster, relishing the feeling of her tight pussy surrounding his cock.

"Oh, yes. Fuck, I'm gonna cuuum" he yelled, feeling that special release rapidly build up through his balls.

"Cum with me baby, let it go" Peyton moaned as she began to rub her clit furiously.

He looked down at the site where they connected and groaned. She looked so sexy as she pleasured herself.

And then it actually happened. He squeezed every muscle as his orgasm ripped through his entire body, leaving him in sheer ecstasy. All he could hear were the moans escaping from Peyton's body as she came along with him, milking every drop of cum he had to offer. She watched as his face contorted with pleasure and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

He rode out the last few waves of his orgasm as he gasped for air. His face was now buried in Peyton's neck and she sighed at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. After a quick kiss, he fell flat next to her.

Both lied on the bed, trying desperately to regain normal breathing as they cherished the last few mild waves of pleasure that continued to roam their bodies.

"Wow, that was amazing" Lucas sighed.

"Uh-huh" she breathed.

"Was it worth the wait, Scott?" she said as she turned her body towards him.

"Definitely" he said as he looked into her eyes.

There was an awkward silence. Even though this was a one night stand, he felt as if they had been doing this for years. There was an unexplainable attachment he felt with the blonde lying next to him. And not knowing proper one night stand etiquettes, he lied, pondering his next action. Were they supposed to cuddle? Was he supposed to drive her home? He was almost about to thank her for the pleasure she had given him.

She leaned in to kiss him before resting her head against his chest. It was as if she had been reading his mind. She decided not to say anything as she herself felt a familiar attraction with him.

He wrapped her up in his strong arms and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. Feeling as comfortable as ever, they soon went off into a sweet slumber

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lucas woke up shivering. The once warm body he had lying against him was now gone. He reached out a hand and ran it over the area where she had been sleeping and looked up to find a note resting on the pillow.<p>

_Dear Lucas,_

_Thank you for an amazing night. I rarely do this, but I am leaving my number with you in case you were interested in seeing me again. Last night was probably the most fun I've ever had in a while and I would love to get to know you better. _

_-Peyton_

He smiled. Oh, he would most definitely be calling her soon.

**The End**


End file.
